f3icelandfandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
Warning, this page contains spoilers! Quests in GTS - Iceland: Main Quest Storyline Iceland An ex-slave approaches you in Megaton and tells you he's been held captured by raiders in the Capital Wasteland for the past 6 years, he tells you he used to live in Vault 123 in Iceland, one night the raiders attacked it and killed or captured most of his people, a few of them escaped. He asks you to go to Iceland to make sure that his wife and kid is alright. Once you arrive at Vault 123 you find out that most of the survivors headed to the small island of Surtsey just off the coast of Iceland, they have made a new City there called "New Reykjavik". New Reykjavik You have to find a boat to take you to Surtsey, once you're there you have to convince the inhabitants to let you by proving you're worthy (Bringing them the head of a famous raider boss), once you're inside you must find (Haven't decided the name yet)'s family. Back to the Capital Wasteland A kind of short quest, you just find Jon's family in New Reykjavik and then return to him in Megaton, he'll reward you nicely. New Reykjavik Quests Mystery Meat It's a reference to an old Fallout (1 or 2, can't remember), there are multiple choices for almost every stage in this quest, you find out (2 ways at the moment) that the owner of the only restaurant in New Reykjavik is serving people human meat due to how inexpensive it is compared to other meat. You can either break in to the person's house and steal some evidence or you can go to a scientist and analyze the meat. After that you can choose to either report it to the sheriff for karma or you can blackmail the restaurant owner for a huge amount of caps. The Missing Child A woman runs to you in New Reykjavik and asks you to find her 10 year old son, Reynir. This is a detective-quest meaning you have to look for clues, ask other people around town. Gunnar the Menace While searching for Reynir (The Missing Child) you meet a kid who will tell you where Reynir is if you help him with a few pranks. Pranks include: Blowing up a toilet with cherry bombs and smashing mailboxes with baseball bats. The History of Iceland Find the 4 chapters of a book called "The History of Iceland" and return them to a librarian in New Reykjavik. Floater Problem The sheriff of New Reykjavik approaches you and asks you to go kill the creatures in the cave just outside of the city because they've been killing Brahmin's lately. Repairing the Fountain Just a short and simple quest, you have to fix the well at the center of New Reykjavik by going into Old Reykjavik, finding a hardware store and returning with the part. This is an extermly short Quest. Jet for Dr. Vala A scientist asks you to find 5 jet for her, she needs it for her research Wasteland Quests Name Pending, Tribal Quest? You find a small tribe (5 residents, it does have a hidden treasure and a store) in a small valley in the Icelandic Wasteland, the tribal chief there will ask you to help restore the land, you think of the GECK and return to the scientist in New Reykjavik, she'll tell you she was working on a small-scale fast working GECK that only takes about a week to work but only covers a small area, she fell short of some parts and will ask you to go find them for her, once you do she'll construct it for you, you go to the tribe's village and tell the tribe to evacuate while you set up the GECK, once you set it up you'll have one minute (more than enough) to get out of there, if you wait a week the village will actually transform from crappy wasteland -> Beautiful Oasis and the tribe will construct statues of you for your work.